The present invention generally relates to exercise apparatus and methods for using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates trampolines and methods of using the trampolines. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a tri-fold foldable trampoline and method of using the same.
The current emphasis on physical fitness has resulted in a proliferation of various devices useful in performing various exercises. Among these devices are apparatuses based on the trampoline, but smaller and more portable. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,772, 4,415,151, and 6,110,074, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such rebound devices or mini-trampolines are particularly popular for simply jogging-in-place or similar exercises
One such exercise device that has proven popular has a circular framework about one meter in diameter and resiliently supporting a flexible mat by a plurality of coiled springs. A plurality of legs support the framework above a floor or other suitable support surface, while an annular cover arranged on the framework covers the springs adjacent an upper surface of the mat for safety and aesthetic reasons. When fully assembled, an individual can perform a variety of aerobic exercises which improve muscles tone, blood and lymph circulation due in part to increased cellular and muscular stress imparted by the variation of gravitational force encountered during exercising.
One drawback to the apparatus discussed above is that their size, while much smaller than a standard trampoline, creates storage and portability difficulties. Accordingly, it has been proposed to permit the apparatus to be folded into a smaller package simply by placing four identical hinges equally spaced in the circular framework to permit folding the framework into a smaller size. Problems have been encountered, however, with such an arrangement, inasmuch as the hinges tend to buckle during use of the device, and generally do not provide the necessary rigidity to the framework for proper operation of the apparatus.
The present invention provides an exercise device, such as a trampoline, that is foldable with long-lasting rigidity in the framework. The trampoline is made foldable by using hinges to connect sections of the frame of the trampoline. The hinges are configured to provide lateral flexibility in the framework, thereby decreasing the stress applied to the hinges (and increasing the life of the hinges) when the trampoline is folded.